


Never Been Loved

by craple



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Death References, Deathfic, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, One-Sided Relationship, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the afterlife, he was no king. In the afterlife, Robert learned about the harsh reality and the truth behind Rhaegar Targaryen's so-called 'abduction'. "I have never loved you, and I am so sorry for that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaahh... Deathfic sounds a bit weird and new for me, but this one was fun to write. I love this.

Robert's death was a great loss. People mourned for him nights and days, most even comitted suicide for losing such a great king. That was what Robert thought of his people, of his friends, and his own death. But thoughts and reality were two different things altogether; he should have known that a long time ago.

His death caused some people, a _very_ small group of people, to grieve and cry. His knights mourned for him, for about thirteen minutes in his funeral or so, before forgetting about his existence entirely and swore their loyalties to his wife, the Queen, and some others went secretly to Ned.

 _'Ned is no king. I am. They are loyal to Ned because of me,'_ was his last thought before he crossed the realm into the afterlife.

They said that the road to hell was paved with good intentions, but this was no good. A god of death had been waiting for him in front of the gate, and he walked with him toward hell in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. It was hot, like _really_ hot that his skin literally _burnt_ along with his flesh. And the fact that they haven't stopped yet meant they're still nowhere near hell.

Death stopped and told him to look up. Robert wanted to scream and curse at him for doing so, but in the afterlife, he was no king. His weapons and pride and body and everything had been literally stripped off his soul, and fear was the only thing he felt toward Death. So he looked up and gaped ridiculously at what he saw.

Up there was heaven and down here was hell. He wasn't in either up or down, so this must be the 'crossroad'. This place would be the last thing he saw before his torture in hell began, because he's a sinner and admittedly had done a lot of terrible things in the past. But what had he done _so bad_ that the gods punished him like this?

What had he done to deserve the sight of Lyanna, dancing and swaying her hips happily up in heaven, dressed in beautiful white satin, with Rhaegar _fucking_ Targaryen?

Robert was a sinner, but he doubted that Rhaegar wasn't a sinner. He _kidnapped_ Lyanna and _raped_ her. He should be somewhere deep down in Hell with him, not up there in Heaven with the love of _his_ life.

 _'Lyanna!'_ he roared angrily, the insides of his stomach knotted, and his muscles tensed. It's the same feeling as the one when they found out Rhaegar abducted her.

They quickly turned their attention upward—each movement was so beautiful that he _almost_ felt jealous if not for the knowledge of Lyanna's love for him—and their eyes widened simultanously. Death brought both of them down, trapped in cage, and he didn't like to see them there.

 _'YOU! What were you doing with my—'_

 _'Robert, stop it.'_ Lyanna cut him off quickly and firmly, with that beautiful voice of hers. It's slightly strained and stern though, and he wondered if that scum forced her to dance for him. Why the _hell_ was he in Heaven?

 _'I'm sorry, Robert.'_ He looked at the only woman he loved, and frowned when she interwined her fingers with his. _His_ as in Rhaegar's.

He was going to ask what did she mean by that, but all words were lost when she pressed her lips to Rhaegar's in a gentle yet passionate kiss. It was Robert now who widened his eyes in surprise. It couldn't be…

 _'I'm sorry Robert,'_ Lyanna repeated after breaking the kiss, her head buried in the crook of Rhaegar's neck with her face slightly tilted at his way. _'I have never loved you, and I am so sorry for that.'_

This must be some kind of a sick joke, Rober thought, because there was no way that Lyanna could love someone like _him_. He was going to protest and shout, but Death threw them back to Heaven, and forcefully dragged him to Hell.

 _'Wait, Lyanna! WAIT!'_

When he was alive, he could command anyone to stop and look at him or get them killed if he wanted to. But in the afterlife, he was no king, and sometimes, reality really was such a cruel bitch.


End file.
